The Start is Always Political
by andromeda90
Summary: Sigyn does not know who she is, and where she fits in. She has been given a chance at something and she will follow through with it till the end.
1. Agreement

I apologize already for the mistakes that will show up….

Title: The Start is Always Political

Rating: R

Characters: Sigyn, Loki, Freyja, Freyr, Njord, Odin

Summary: Sigyn does not know who she is, and where she fits in. She has been given a chance at something and she will follow through with it till the end.

….

She rushed out of her room as the sound of the horns, blasting through the hall. Her long legs allowed her to reach the meeting room in record time, hair disheveled, face flushed, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sigyn! I'm glad you could join us!" Freyr laughed, his hazel eyes twinkling with mirth, but she could also see the worry and hesitation in those eyes. He had his arms spread open for her, and she did not disappoint, ignoring the glaring elves around her, she walked up and fell into Freyr's arms.

"You haven't been here in a while, have the Aesir been keeping you busy?" Sigyn asked, pulling back and looking slightly up to Freyr's eyes.

"Yes, they have, and let me tell you that those Valkyries are getting on my nerves." Cut in a voice that Sigyn knew well. She smiled and looked behind Freyr, where his sister stood, hands on her hips.

"Where is my hug? Do you love me less than my brother?" Freyja asked with a raised eyebrow. Sigyn shook her head and hugged her next.

"Why are you wearing so many clothes, sister? What happened to the clothes I gave you?" Freyja asked with a frown, poking at the ugly light blue dress Sigyn was wearing.

"Freyja, leave Sigyn alone, not everyone can be running around naked like you do, some actually have some decency." came in the strong booming voice of Njord. Sigyn immediately pulled away from Freyja and launched herself at Njord.

"I have seen less of you than the other two." Sigyn scoffed, hugging Njord tightly.

"My apologies Sigyn, but that is one of the reasons why I have come to speak with you, but later, for now, let us enjoy the feast!" Njord called out, causing the elves to sit down and begin drinking and talking.

Freyr and Freyja led Sigyn over next to them, before elves came around to serve them. Sigyn just shook her head and watched her adopted family enjoy themselves. It was the smallest feeling of relief, having them around. At least there were some that didn't shun her, not like the rest of the elves that she lived with. When Freyr wasn't around, he left her in charge of Alfheim, but she wasn't vanir and she wasn't an elf, so her instructions were hardly ever followed. The elves around her had light colored eyes and light colored hair, with sharp features, slender and graceful.

She on the other hand, stood out like a thumb, with coal black hair and chocolate eyes. She was tall with long legs, that Freyr whistled at all the time and that Freyja made quite clear she envied. She was lanky and not graceful, with awkward angular face features that were sharp and not elegant like the elves.

She did not belong in Alfheim, but this had become her home now.

* * *

><p>It was the following day, Sigyn had this strange feeling that something was going to happen. She had been getting that feeling for a couple of days now, it wasn't strong and she couldn't see the future like the Vanir could, but she was aligned with them, and as such, her affiliation with them allowed for her to be seen as a volva of sorts. She has not dedicated herself to such an endeavor, choosing the path of divination was an important choice, and not something to be taken lightly, but she knew that the twins wished for her to follow them.<p>

She was hesitant, after all, she had enough insecurities without adding the role of a Volva to it. No, she first wanted to learn more about herself….. It wasn't everyday that a half-breed was seen in Yggdrasill…..

"Are you sure this is a good idea, father?"

"Sigyn is still young and besides, what makes you think they will allow her in Asgard?"  
>Sigyn froze right outside the doors, unable to help herself from listening in to the argument going on inside.<p>

"Her heritage would allow for the joining of a number of-"

"She is a half-breed, father. She won't be seen as the trophy wife that will united the nine worlds. We, the Vanir, are more tolerant than others, and yet some of us still have reservations about her. Why else did we bring here to be raised in Alfheim, father?"  
>Sigyn felt rage boil inside of her, something that she blamed upon one of her parents, and burst into the conference room.<p>

"Why are you talking about me? And in what mess have you three placed me in?" Sigyn snapped, eyes flashing dangerously.  
>The other three shared a look, unsure of who should go next, the one who ended up losing was Freyr, after all, he was all sunshine and happiness, and Sigyn's favorite.<p>

"As you know, the Vanir and the Aesir are not best friends," Freyr started, "and the last time that we wanted a truce, we went over to stay with them while they sent two men to the Vanir. Of course, things went bad and the truce, was not completely ruined since we stayed with the Aesir, but it is easily broken."

"After talking, we figured that a marriage between the Vanir and the Aesir could cement and make the truce stable." Freyja added.  
>With that said, Sigyn knew now what was expected of her. She was being given to the Aesir as a bride of one of them.<p>

"So I am to be wed to one of the Aesir?" Sigyn asked, having calmed herself down.

"Yes, kind of….." Njord spoke up, shifting in his seat, nervously.

"The Aesir do not want a half-breed for a bride, I take it?" she asked dryly, after all, she had already figured that she would end up never marrying.

"You wouldn't be marrying an Aesir, but a Jotun." Njord corrected.

"Loki, Odin's Blood Brother." Sigyn muttered, realizing that of course the All Father would have her be given to his brother, both as a gift to him but also as a way of creating connections between the Jotun, the Vanir, and the Aesir. All Father was definitely a sneaky fellow and he knew what he was doing; she shouldn't be surprised after all, he was the All Father and he had wisdom at the tip of his fingers. He was also in charge of keeping the world on track…..this made her wonder, just what part did she play now? She had always thought herself to be easily ignored, as having no part in the future of Yggdrasill, but this made her realize that she had been wrong. The All Father must know that she had some part to play in future events, which meant that her adopted family must have an inkling of the events as well. She looked at them, hard, wondering just what it was that they could see.

Her future was inter connected now, both with despair and happiness, after all, that was part of life….be it mortal, Aesir or Jotun.

She knew she would not be welcomed in Asgard, she was not full Aesir, but she would not be welcomed in Jotun, for she was not a full Jotun either. She was not accepted in Alfheim, with the beautiful elves, and the Vanir were sympathetic but also cautious of her double heritage. She wouldn't ever belonged, and this would be no different.

She couldn't say no; she was too nice and if her marrying Loki, Son of Laufey, helped the Aesir and the Vanir, well, she would do as the Nons have decreed and go ahead with the wedding…

"I will marry him, then." Sigyn stated, before turning around to go back to her room.

"You don't have to, daughter." Njord spoke up before she left the room.

"Yes, I do."

"This path will lead to despair." Freyja muttered, wishing she could do something to help Sigyn, but she knew she couldn't. Sigyn might not have been her real sister, but Freyja had seen her grow up…

"We all face despair, sister, but with despair there is always happiness to balance it out. After all, the world if made of dark and light, always things to overcome." Sigyn turned to smile at her adopted family, before walking out of the room.

The three Vanir watched her go in silence.

"Spoken like her father, do you think she knows that the wisdom she carries comes from him ?" Freyja asked, voice soft as images of the past run through her mind. She could still remember seeing him for the first time, with the crying and bleeding baby in his arms. He had been petrified with fear, wondering if the baby was going to die for she had been severely injured. Freyja, to this day, did not know how it was that Sigyn had ended that way, all that the father mentioned was that the mother had been killed and he saved the baby, before he was sent to the Vanir. The Aesir did not know that he had the baby with him, they didn't know about her and he didn't want them to know….not yet….for her safety….

It wasn't long before the father was disposed of, before the baby girl up and it was noticed that she wasn't Vanir, that she was too big for her age, but too small for a Jotun….everyone found out about her and they wanted to know who the parents were, but the three of them were the only ones that knew about the father…..and it was a secret they promised to keep…..they still wondered who her mother had been….

"She is an Aesir and a Jotun, her life was destined to be, like his, full of trouble, but just like him, she is strong. She would have ended with him sooner or later." Freyr muttered, slipping a grape into his mouth.

"She might know it, she might not, but like her father, she is wise and realizes that knowing would not change her fate…..in the end, her father gave her a fitting name, Sigyn, victorious."

….

Sigyn stared around in amazement, for Asgard was indeed a beautiful place. It was gigantic and she actually felt a bit small, it was a different feeling and she looked towards her family and saw that they looked small too, and in the other halls they had always looked big and intimidating. Here, they seem to look normal, to fit in with the rest of the Aesir.

Sigyn could feel the eyes of Aesir on her, wondering what she was doing there. It was obvious who she was, everyone knew that she was Sigyn, the half-breed, adopted by Njord, taken in by the Vanir and raised in Alfheim.

She tended to be bigger than most of the elves, even though they were tall themselves, she was still taller than most. Here, though, her height didn't make her stand out too much. She also saw that there were dwarves coming and going, probably selling and coming to meetings with the All Father. She caught glimpses of some giants, laboring about. It was different.

….

Loki wasn't sure what to expect, really. Odin had told him that he had something for him and he was definitely excited. He loved presents, who didn't?

He also knew that this was something serious by the tone of Odin's voice. They had been blood brothers for a while now, they knew each other, and traveled together. He could easily read the other and knew that when Odin told him he had something for him, it was more of a request and an order, than an actual gift. Still, Loki was curious and he couldn't help but be excited to find out just what exactly Odin had planned.

He had an inkling as to what it could be, after all, he had been hearing things about the Vanir and the Aesir fighting a lot more recently.

He hadn't been around lately, spending time with his family, causing havoc with them like the responsible father he was, even if his wife always berated them for causing a mess. He leaned back on his chair and smiled fondly at the memories of his family.

He was glad he wasn't an Aesir, because he saw the family ties and they were not that great. The Vanir, well, the Vanir were different…..their family ties were strong, but lose at the same time. He knew it had to do with the fact that they were fertility gods and goddesses. That was a focus and the mortals, well, they didn't say no to the orgies in the name of the Vanir for a good harvest…..Loki would have been celebrating and sacrificing to the Vanir if it meant orgies everyday…..if he had been a mortal, Loki chuckled before the door began to slowly open, breaking him from his thoughts.

In came in Odin and Njord, but behind them walked in a girl. Loki was sure that she couldn't be of age, and if she was, well, she must have recently turned of age. She had deep chocolate eyes and her hair was a pitch black…..it seemed that she still needed to have a growth spurt for her clothes looked too big on her and her cheeks and chin were too sharp.

Loki immediately knew who it was, after all, he had caught glimpses of her when he had to take messages to Freyr in Alfheim.

"Sigyn, my daughter." Njord pushed Sigyn forward to greet Loki.

Sigyn kept her eyes down, face flushed because of the intense stare Loki was giving her.

Loki was amused with the shy and quiet creature in front of him. Sigyn, the half Aesir and half Jotun. He had always wondered about her, and had been curious about her, but she was a hidden jewel, stowed away deep in the halls of Alfheim.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sigyn, I am Loki, Son of Laufey." Loki stood up and took hold of Sigyn's hand, noticing just how tall Sigyn actually was, even though she looked small in her dress.

"The pleasure is all mine." Sigyn responded, voice soft as she quickly retracted her hand from Loki's grasp.  
>Loki laughed, green eyes twinkling as he turned to the other two.<p>

"Is she my precious gift I was promised then?" he asked the other two, voice laced with seriousness.

"She will be your wife in six months." Njord responded, voice curt, still worried and apprehensive about giving his daughter, be it adopted, away. It was not that he was worried that it was Loki, because Njord didn't have anything against the Jotun, but it was just that Sigyn was still young and he worried about her. How could he not? He could still recall very clearly when Freyja brought the dying baby to him and Freyr, and they healed her and raised her as part of their family. she was a part of their family, she would always be.

Loki looked to Sigyn, who was clutching unto the sides of her dress as if her life depended on it. He frowned, wondering just why had she agreed to marry him if she did not want to, because he was sure that Njord was not forcing her to.

"This is the best gift I've been given by far," Loki said, causing Sigyn to turn even a brighter shade of red and risk glancing up to look at Loki's face.  
>Loki just grinned, while Odin let out a sigh of relief that things were working out after all. Njord knew that Sigyn would be alright for now, but he still couldn't help but worry.<p>

Loki watched as Njord led Sigyn out of the room.

"Do you think she will be accepted as fair trade?" Odin asked Loki, staring intently at his face.

"I do not know, brother, they probably will, since the moment she was made part of Njord's family, she was automatically seen as Vanir, blood related or not. Though, I am surprised that you would think of giving her to a Jotun, after all, we might be blood brothers, but I am still a Jotun, and not accepted by everyone." Loki pointed out, turning to stare back at Odin, not backing down.

"I accept you, brother, that is enough." Odin responded.

"Of course, All Father," Loki said, mock bowing before turning to leave the room.

"She really is the best gift you've given me." Loki muttered, before slipping out of the room.

Odin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, he wasn't sure what exactly it was that he was doing. Sometimes, he wished he didn't have to plan and place things into motion. He really did love his brother, as much as himself, but he was as much under control of everyone, than everyone under his control.  
>He hoped he knew what he was doing, and that Sigyn brought Loki some happiness before….before everything ended…...<p>

…..

…  
>….<p>

Political marriages, that always leads to more, don't you just love those plot lines?  
>Once again, sorry for mistakes, I don't know Norse mythology that well, I am just writing from what I remember, especially when this is written without the help of internet for research!<p> 


	2. Sleiper: Creatures of Freedom

Title: Sleipner: Creatures of Freedom  
>Rating: R<br>Characters: Sigyn, Sleipner, Loki  
>Summary: Frustrated and in need of air, Sigyn decides to look upon the majestic steed of Odin.<p>

….  
>Sigyn had not left her room since her father had left her there. She did not want to face any of the Aesir, some were probably her relatives. She tried not thinking about that, because she knew that even if they had been her relatives, they would never see her as such.<p>

Instead, she stayed in her room and sulked over the fact that she missed home, she missed the elves, that she was not ready to marry and that she felt even more lost than usual. She kept all of that in her room, because she dare not allow the others see her act in such a way.

She was given to Loki like a thing, easily handed from hand to hand. Yes, she had agreed to the marriage, and she would not back out of her word, but they could have at least acted as if she was a being.

She had to admit, that Loki had been a gentleman, and she had never been treated like that by a man. She was sheltered and protected, and most saw her as abnormal.

Loki made her feel beautiful and worthy of something great.  
>It was a relief that he didn't shun her for being different; that had been one of her biggest fears, that he would look at her with disgust, like everyone else did.<p>

It gave her hope that their marriage would be bearable at least, not perfect, but she would be taken care of.

She heard shuffling outside her door and laughter.

The feast was starting to end and everyone was making their way back to their rooms. She glanced out to the night sky and watched the moon, wondering just how it felt to be always chased by a wolf. There was no stopping, no resting, no one day where that wolf never chased them….sun and moon, always on the run….

Sigyn wondered how it felt to be them, was it worth it, to be welcomed in a place, only to be placed in front of a beast? What good did the love and acceptance of everyone did them, when they were on their own when facing the wolves of the skies?

Sigyn shook her head and grabbed her cloak, fasting it around her before slipping quietly out of her room. The hall ways were quiet now, soldiers walked back through them, making sure that every thing was in order. She smiled softly when they saw her, nodding to her in acknowledgement.

She made her way to the stables, wanting to see the great steed that Odin rode.  
>She had heard stories of the beautiful Sleipner, the fastest and strongest horse, son of Loki.<p>

She wondered how it felt to have your son be used by your brother, to have your son be taken away? How did Sleipner feel? Why did no one ask Sleipner and stop to think that Sleipner had feelings, that he had wants and needs….why was he something to be easily given away and taken, stored away until needed again?

"Sleipner?" Sigyn called out inside the stables, making her way to the back of the stables where she figured Sleipner would be kept.

She smiled the moment she laid eyes on the eight legged horse. His eyes were a beautiful green, just like his mothers, intense and full of emotions. His hide was a silky white, it seemed to glow in the dark, with his mane a pitch black, just like hers. He neighed at her, pawing at the ground, the question of who she was in his eyes.

"Hello, I am Sigyn, adopted daughter of Njord." she introduced herself, watching as the horse looked at her, head tilted to the side.

"You are beautiful." Sigyn added, because he was. Sleipner was the most beautiful steed she had ever seen, no wonder he had been made Odin's steed.  
>Sleipner neighed again, standing up in his hind legs, before landing back down and moving closer to Sigyn.<p>

"Are you allowed to leave the stables?" Sigyn asked him, unsure if it would be alright to take Sleipner outside for some fresh air. She felt horrible seeing such a beautiful being locked up. Sleipner just pushed Sigyn forward to the entrance of the stables, causing Sigyn to laugh.

"Alright alright, we'll get some fresh air." she said, leading Sleipner outside to the track area where the steeds were trained.

"Go on, take a run!" Sigyn didn't have to tell Sleipner twice, before he was rushing out around the track, enjoying his freedom.

Sigyn sat down on the grass near the track and watched Sleipner enjoy himself. It was amazing and the happiness the other showed, it made Sigyn happy. She was glad that she could do something for Sleipner.

'Would she be considered his stepfather?' She couldn't help but muse as Sleipner finally made his way over to her.  
>He sat down and laid his head on her lap.<p>

"Do the other horses treat you well? Do they accept you? or are you like me, avoided, seen as abnormal, over looked for being different?" Sigyn asked as she gently petted Sleipner. Sleipner looked up at her, eyes showing his concern for her and it surprised Sigyn, because they had just met and Slepiner was showing concern for her….he didn't know her, but here he was, comforting her in whatever way he could.

"Do not worry for him, the horses are not like the Gods, they don't care about his blood relations, they see him as he is and how he acts."  
>Sigyn looked back and saw Loki there, smiling at her with amusement.<p>

Sleipner was suddenly up and trotting over to greet his mother. Loki laughed as he hugged his son, petting him and mussing up his mane, making sure that he was healthy and taken care of.

Sigyn watched Loki and Sleipner, happy to see the familial interaction. They loved each other, and that was refreshing thing to see in a world where everyone seems so hostile.

"Thank you, for taking him out to get some fresh air. I do not always have time to take him out." Loki turned to her and nodded in thanks.

"No one likes being caged and having their freedom taken away, I just did what I would want someone to do for me, allow me a bit of freedom every once in a while." Sigyn sighed, standing up and dusting off her cloak.

"I won't cage you." Loki stated, looking straight into her eyes so she could see he was serious.

"I know…..I must go back." Sigyn smiled softly, before turning around and walking back to her room.

She knew that Loki wouldn't cage her. He was like her, a being that enjoyed and loved his freedom. They both couldn't be caged and restrained, so she was sure that he would not do that to her just like she would not do that to him.

No, they would make sure that they were kept free, together.

…

…

I love Sleipner and his eight legs. I just feel that, there is more to this steed than people think about.  
>There is that story about him winning a raise or some competition, isn't there? Hmm…point is, that I think that out of all Loki's kids, Sigyn should have some relationship with Sleipner, since he is the one to be most likely around Sigyn often….not only that, but what happens to Sleipner when Odin is not using him….honestly, it sucks to think that a beautiful steed like Sleipner would be kept caged…..<br>Interested in Sigyn, check out faithful_sigyn at livejournal!


	3. Thor: Good for Him

Title: Thor: Good For Him  
>Rating: R<br>Summary: The first person that Sigyn meets of the Aesir, is Thor, but who ends up testing who?

…

Freyja had come in and shouted at her for staying in her room all this time. She had to get out and interact and meet the others. she couldn't just hide in her room forever. Sigyn disagreed and told Freyja that she could stay in her room forever and that she did not have to meet them and she did not want to meet them. Freyja was not amused and forced her, with the help of some valkyries into an acceptable gown and then dragged to the banquet hall.

That was how she found herself, with a square neckline dress that was rather low and showed the end of her left shoulder blade scar.

Thankfully, Freyja had given her a dress with half sleeves, making her still be covered up but showing more that she was used to.  
>She was plucking at her plate nervously, the loud laughter around her making her nervous. Besides, she was angry at Freyja and Freyr for leaving her on her own while they went off to do god knows what with gods know who.<p>

"You are the bride of Loki!" came the booming voice suddenly next to her, causing her to jump up.

She turned and stared at a chest, making her tilt her head up to finally see the face of who was talking to her.

Thor, God of Thunder.

His blue eyes were twinkling and his blond hair was shining brightly. He was also huge.

"Yes." She squeaked out, feeling so small in the presence of the Thunder God. He was abnormally huge and he was definitely handsome.

"Do not worry little one, I won't hurt you." Thor was amused by her obvious fear of him.  
>Sigyn frowned at being called little one, she wasn't that small and she wasn't that young either.<p>

"I am not little, neither in age nor in stature." she responded hotly, before realizing what she had just said and to who.  
>Thor just laughed at her outburst, taking a drink of his mead.<p>

"I apologize, Sigyn, adopted daughter of Njord, it was not my intention to offend."

"Thor, Son of Odin, why are you talking to me?" Sigyn asked, because out of all the Gods, she hadn't expected Thor to be the one to speak to her first. He seemed to be the epitome of the Aesir, with blue eyes, blond hair, and sweet smile but with a temper.

"Loki might be father's blood brother, but he is a friend of mine. I had to come and make sure you are good for him." Thor stated, suddenly turning serious as he looked at her.

"I've heard that you and Loki have had a number of adventures together. You stand up for him, when others don't." Sigyn stared back at Thor, because she might not love Loki like a wife, but she found herself connecting with him because he knew how it felt to have others look at you with distaste, never accepting you into their circles. Sigyn was glad that Thor tried to be just and defend Loki when it counted.

"Loki is mischievous, just like father, he has plans that others don't understand, that I do not understand. He gets me out of trouble and I get him out of trouble, it is a fair trade." Thor shrugged but Sigyn knew that Thor cared for Loki, but his manliness stopped him from saying so. Warriors were like that it seemed.

"Still, I thank you, you are good for him." Sigyn stated, placing her hand on Thor's arm.

Thor stared hard at Sigyn, before laughing and shaking his head.

"I came here to make sure you were good for him, but it turned out that it was you, who was testing me to make sure I was good for him. You are definitely someone worthy of him." Thor grinned, placing a hand over hers.

"Thor, are you trying to steal my bride?" came the teasing tone of Loki, from behind him.

"It seems that no matter what I do, she won't let you go." Thor said, pulling away from Sigyn to turn and hug Loki.

"Not sure if I should be happy or afraid." Loki deadpanned, pushing away at Thor, who just laughed.

Sigyn watched the two interact, amused with their relationship.

"Well, if my life wasn't already devoted to Sif, I wouldn't mind taking Sigyn from your hands." Thor slapped Loki in the back, before taking another drink of his mead.

"Thor, Odin's Son, I've heard you've taken more than Sif to bed?" Sigyn inquired, unsure of how relationships for the Aesir worked. They only had one wife, but they had many lovers then?

"I am indeed a lover of women! Of all kinds!" he boasted and winked at her, causing her to flush bright red.

"alright alright, stop trying to woo her." Loki said, pushing Thor away to the other end of the table.  
>Sigyn shook her head before quietly making her way to the balcony.<p>

…

….

Thor, who indeed is the one most remembered, but there must be a reason for it. There is a reason as to why Thor lasted so long to be worshipped. He is not my favorite, but I can see why you would want someone like him as your protector, he is important. Not the smartest, but still, he is the protector, strong, durable, and he fought bravely against Christianization.  
>Here is my take of Thor, and how I see his interaction with Loki!<br>Also, I need to learn more about Norse culture, though, Norse is used widely for different areas that I am sure had differences in their mythology and culture, didn't they? Either way, I apologize for the mistakes and my lack of knowledge!


	4. Sif: Past Relationships

Title: Sif, Past Relationships  
>Rating: R<br>Summary: After meeting a married man, Sigyn must also meet the wife

* * *

><p>Sigyn glanced out at the gardens below her, smiling at the feeling of the fresh air against her cheek. This….this was nice….<p>

"Sigyn, adopted daughter of Njord, soon to be wife of Loki, you should stay away from my husband."  
>Sigyn didn't turn around at the female voice directed at her, it was obvious that it was Sif, wife of Thor.<p>

"Sif, wife of Thor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sigyn muttered, eyes locked on the moon.

"You are not yet Loki's wife, yet you already trying to take mine away?"

"It seems that your relationship with Thor is a fluid one, after all, he has had many lovers, and so have you, at least, I know for sure you've slept with my soon to be husband, Loki." Sigyn coolly replied.

Who didn't know that Sif had slept with Loki? She was sure that Thor knew about it, but he did love Sif and Loki, and he himself had his own lovers on the side. Thor never brought it up for that reason.

"That was before you came into the picture." Sif replied, stepping up to stand right next to her, also looking up at the moon.

"Yes, but it was after you married Thor, and I am sure you knew that Loki was with Angrboda." Sigyn pointed out, feeling Sif tense next to her.

"Do you think you fooled everyone? That no one noticed? People let it slide, Thor let is slide. You got a beautiful wig out of it in the end." Sigyn went out, voice equally cold as before.

"Is that why you trying to sleep with my husband?" Sif asked, voice laced with anger.

"If he wishes to sleep with me, it might be because you don't please him. After all, you only slept with Loki once, it must not have been that good." Sigyn sweetly replied.

Sif reached over and turned Sigyn around, eyes full of anger.

"What would you know of the pleasure of the flesh? You are barely of age!" Sif snapped, feeling her womanhood being threatened by a girl. Who did she think she was!

Sigyn pulled away from Sif and stared at her, before laughing.  
>"I have been of age for years now, Sif, wife of Thor. As to what do I know of the pleasure of the flesh? I was raised by the Vanir, the gods and goddesses of fertility! You must know that we at a young age are taught the pleasures of the flesh, how to create life and nourish it?" Sigyn said, voice laced with anger yet still sounding like she was teasing Sif.<p>

Sif froze as she stood there, realizing that Sigyn was right. Sigyn was a Vanir, she had been raised by them, taught by them, brought into their culture.

"I am not after your husband, Sif. He is best friends with mine, and even if he wasn't, I do not do such things. You, Thor, and even Loki, might do such things, but that is not me. You have nothing to fear from me, not unless you wish to make me an enemy of yours." Sigyn's eyes flashed dangerously and it reminded Sif that Sigyn was not only Vanir, but Aesir, and Jotun. Sigyn was a secret, full of unknowns and questions.

Sif shook her head and relaxed.

"I apologize, Sigyn, adopted daughter of Njord, I was out of line." Sif bowed her head, while Sigyn just sighed and shook her head.

"You love your husband, even after everything you two do to each other. It is understandable for you to act that way. You have made him and yourself proud for standing up and protecting what is yours. I would have and will do that same." Sigyn stated, and Sif heard the threat in that last statement.

"Of course, I expect no less." Sif nodded, offering her hand to Sigyn, who shook it and sealed their truce.

"Sif! There you are!" Freyja came over and wrapped an arm around Sigyn's shoulders, eyes flashing coldly towards Sif.

"Thor is getting out of hand, he actually tried hitting on me," Freyja wrinkled her nose, "you should take him back home before he creates trouble!" Freyja shrugged.

Sif sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Of course, thank you Freyja, Sigyn." Sif nodded to the both of them, before quickly going back into the banquet hall.

"So….you and Sif becoming friends?" Freyja grinned, looking at Sigyn who was still a bit tense from her talk with Sif.

"I'm sure we won't be sleeping over and doing each other's hair, Freyja." Sigyn sighed, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Do not worry, she can be rather spoiled and brash, she did marry Thor after all." Freyja chuckled, causing Sigyn to laugh because well, she could see that.

"See, now come on, we should head back to our rooms before the men get any more rowdy and we have to hurt them for stepping out of line." Freyja said, wrapping an arm around Sigyn's shoulders again, and leading her back to their respective rooms.

"I'm still mad at you for leaving me to fend for myself." Sigyn muttered causing Freyja to laugh and shake her head.

"but you met Thor and Sif!" Freyja winked before leaving Sigyn in front of her room.

Sigyn shook her head, amused as she thought back at the night events.

Freyja was right, she met Thor and Sif, and well….things went better than she thought they would….

…  
>….<p>

….

I know the hair cutting is significant, it has to be in order for it to be made into a story. However, I do not know what that is and exactly how hair cutting fit into the culture of the people who came up with the story. Because it has culture significance, everyone who heard the story would understand what was going on. Here, I make the hair cutting have to do with infidelity, and for that reason Thor would know and understand, just not accept it.  
>Sif, I am not sure how much information there is on her, but the whole, golden hair makes me think of her as spoiled but also defensive.<p> 


	5. Promenade in the Garden

Title: Promenade: Opening Up  
>Rating: R<br>Summary: After meeting some of the others, it really was time to learn more about her husband to be.

* * *

><p>Sigyn was not avoiding her husband to be. Not at all. She was avoiding everyone, it just happened to be that her husband fell under the category of everyone.<p>

She had glued herself to her bed, the blankets covering her completely.

Why was she avoiding everyone you ask?

Well, her lovely sister had taken away all of her clothes and left her with the clothes that she had bought her.  
>Meaning that they were clothes that would show her scars to the world, a world that already saw her with distaste. Sigyn really did not want to add a scarred body to the many reasons why everyone disliked her.<p>

She had decided to rebelled and protest Freyja's actions, by staying in her room and not leaving it.

She knew it was childish, but Freyja had started it by burning her clothes.

"Sigyn! Stopped sulking and get out of your room!" Freyja banged on her door.

"Do you want me to go get the valkyries?"

That made Sigyn think that maybe it would be best to get out before the others forced her out of her room. The valkyries scared her a bit, though they were surprised by her scars and from then on they had treated her as one of their own. It was the first time her scars had come in handy, except for the fact that now she was seen as a warrior and the valkyries would not take her to be weak at all. Yes, it would be best if she got ready before the Valkyries came.

"I am up, I am up. What is the big hurry?" Sigyn called out, making her way to her wardrobe and picking up a navy blue dress, tight to her body showing off her curves. It was sleeveless, showing the many scars on her upper arms. The neckline was also plunging down, showing more of her chest that she was comfortable with.

"Loki asks for your presence in the garden. I think he is afraid that he has done something to you for he hasn't seen you around." Freyja went on, voice light but Sigyn knew that Freyja was planning something. Sigyn was sure that Freyja had someone she was meeting and was just using Sigyn as an excuse.

"Hey Sigyn!" that was Freyr's voice.

Sigyn sighed and glanced at herself in the mirror, before deciding to get it over with and walk out of her room.

"Gorgeous!" Freyr smiled at her, offering his arm to her, which she gladly took. Freyja took Freyr's other arm, and the three walked out to the gardens.

"Well, this will be your first time alone with Loki won't it?" Freyr asked, frowning as he thought about leaving his little sister with another man.

"I'm sure you'll easily charm him and have him eating out of your hand. After all, I've taught you everything and no one denies Freyja! The goddess of Love!" Freyja boasted, before cackling madly, causing her two siblings to just roll their eyes.

"Of course sister, of course. Now Sigyn, remember, do the opposite that Freyja does." Freyr said, causing Freyja to scoff at him and for Sigyn to laugh.

"Sigyn." Loki was suddenly there, in front of the three, smiling charmingly.

"Well, here is where we part sister." Freyja winked at Sigyn, before dragging Freyr away. They didn't need Freyr becoming protective and threatening Loki. At least, not at the moment.

Sigyn shifted nervously under Loki's stare, eyes glued to the ground.

"Do you fear me?" Loki asked, voice laced with a bit of sadness. He didn't want Sigyn to fear him and to shy away from him.

"No, it is not that!" Sigyn immediately looked up, aghast that Loki would think such a thing. She wasn't afraid of Loki, she just…felt unworthy.

"Then come, walk with me." Loki offered his arm to Sigyn, who smiled and took the offered arm.

"We are to be married, young one, yet I know nothing about you."  
>Sigyn felt her eye twitch when she heard him call her young one.<p>

"I am not a child, Loki. I am neither small in age nor in stature." Sigyn snapped, telling him the same thing she had told Thor. Loki laughed amused but Sigyn just glared at him, not amused.

"Thor was right when he said that you were touchy about that subject, eh?" Loki grinned, while Sigyn just rolled her eyes.

"I am 8000 years old, I just look like I am barely reaching 4000 years old." Sigyn huffed, while Loki looked at her surprised. Of course she was 8000 years old, she had been presented about 7000 years ago…..it was just hard to believe because she looked so young.

"I take it your height is a touchy subject as well?" Loki mused, because Sigyn was indeed taller than he expected her to be, but he knew it was her Jotun blood.

"It can be," Sigyn tersely replied, still feeling put off by Loki's comment.

"You are lucky that I like them tall then!" Loki smirked while Sigyn raised an eyebrow.

"No, YOU are lucky that I like them taller than me." Sigyn quipped causing Loki to laugh merrily.

"I think you are right, I am definitely the lucky one." he grinned, tugging her over to one of the benches.

"Why did you agree to take me as your wife?" Sigyn asked once they had sat down.

"And deny myself such a beauty?" Loki asked ruefully, but Sigyn just shot him a look, telling him to be serious. Loki dropped the smiled and sighed.

"Odin has been having trouble keeping a stable relationship with the Vanir, as his blood brother, I am willing to help him with what I can. I got lucky that by helping him, I get to know you." Loki shrugged and Sigyn could tell that he was telling the truth.

"I have always thought that I would stay with the elves the rest of my life; that I would remain a maiden, single, because being a half-breed, suitors are hard to find. When father told me that a marriage would help the Vanir, my family, I figured I had nothing to lose and if it meant helping my family, then I would gladly go ahead and do it." Sigyn gave her answer to the unasked question.

"It is their loss and my gain." Loki said, taking her hand and squeezing it.  
>Sigyn smiled at him, feeling relaxed and content for the moment.<p>

…..  
>…<p>

…..

….  
>I much wanted this to be a Sigyn interacting with others Gods and Goddesses focus.<br>There is not enough of that type of things, but I know that Loki is an important part of this and their relationship had to be shown and had to progress as well.

Best thing about Loki, he is wild and varied, never knowing what he would do next, spontaneous. It is hard to write, but how can you go wrong when he, like mercury, is so fluid?


	6. Bragi and Idunna: Words of Love

Title: Bragi and Idunna: Words of Love  
>Rating: R<br>Summary: It was time to meet the bringer and protector of their youth.

* * *

><p>Sigyn had found herself spending most of her time in the gardens. They were beautiful and well taken care of….and oh so peaceful. It always made her feel joyful.<p>

She had been spending time with Loki, taking walks around the many gardens and talking. They talked about each other's past, slowly opening up and telling each other their worries and secrets.

It was nice and Sigyn found herself enjoying Loki's company. He was different with her.

She could see the mischievous streak, the compulsive actions that sometimes he really couldn't help himself. She loved seeing his emerald eyes full of joy and he told her stories of the gods and goddesses, of the Jotun, of the Vanir, of the dwarfs and dark elves. He had told her yesterday that he was going to be busy with something so he probably would not be accompanying her in their walks for a bit.

She was a bit worried as to what trouble he was getting himself to, but….she trusted him to know what he was doing.

* * *

><p>She was reaching the edges of the garden when she heard the lulling sound of a song. It was beautiful and soothing, she couldn't help following the sound to a garden in the farthest corner of the garden area.<p>

She pushed herself into a clearing, where a huge apple tree stood. She suddenly realized that she was seeing THE apple tree.

Her eyes focused on the beautiful goddess, Idunna, the protector of the apples. She was a beautiful goddess, with maroon hair and bright gray eyes. She was leaning against the base of the tree, eyes glued upon the man that sat in front of her.

It was from him that the music was coming from. Bragi.

He resembled a lot the All Father Odin, except for the more youthful look that Bragi sported, as well as the two bright blue eyes.

"We have a visitor, darling." Idunna cut into the song, smiling and beckoning Sigyn forward. Bragi stopped singing and turned to look at Sigyn as well, smiling joyfully at her.

Sigyn couldn't help but feel comforted. They seemed so nice, their eyes were not judging her.

"I apologize for intruding." Sigyn muttered, slowly walking over to where the two sat.

"It is alright, it is not often we have visitors, everyone always too busy to visit us, right darling?" Idunna turned to Bragi who was tuning up his guitar.

"It is an honor to have you in our presence, Sigyn, adopted daughter of Njord. We've heard that you soon will become a permanent resident of Asgard." Bragi smiled, looking up from his instrument.

"Yes, I will be marrying Loki in five months time." sigyn stated, sitting down next to them, unsure of how to act around the two.

"Do not be so nervous sweety, we are not like the others. I have been brought up with a more southern culture, and Bragi, he is the sweet side of the Aesir." Idunna smiled, reaching over to take hold of Bragi's hand.

Sigyn couldn't help but smile at the adoring look the two had for each other. they really cared for each other, which was different to how the other gods acted.

She knew that Thor and Sif loved each other, but they didn't express it like Idunna and Bragi did.

"You two love each other, it is beautiful." Sigyn muttered, enjoying the feeling of love that radiated from the two.

"It wasn't always like that. Bragi was ordered to keep me company when I was forced into the job of the apple nurturer. We have been together for so long, we know everything about each other. We are practically one and the same by now." Idunna explained, voice soft and sweet, just like the apples she gave them.

"You two are the only ones I've seen that truly feel love towards their spouse." Sigyn sighed, a bit dejectedly.

She saw the way that Bragi and Idunna sat, inclined towards each other, always finding a way of keeping contact, eyes meeting, looks tender.

It was the type of love that she dreamed of when she was little. She remembered dreaming of having a husband, who would hold her gently, look at her with devotion and know everything about her. The moment she grew up and learned about the many worlds, she realized that….it wouldn't happen….but now, as she looked at Idunna and Bragi, she realized that it was possible…..if only for two that seemed to deserve it.

"We are old, really old. We have done things and gone through things….we've put up with a lot." Bragi sighed, causing Sigyn to realized just how tired the two really looked.

"I have done things that I am not proud of, and that I regret, that is true…..but with those actions come the ones that I would never give up and that I would do again every single time. It is part of life Sigyn. Our love, is different from the rest, because the love of the others is young love. Theirs is a love that has not grown with ages, but that is slowly morphing and learning to change along with destiny." Bragi went on, in his usual poetic and singing voice.

Sigyn had always assumed that Bragi was only a singer, never one to shed blood. After all, he was the one who stayed in Valhalla to greet the brave warriors….. But, there must have been a reason behind why Bragi interacted with the warriors, not only as the performer…..she would have to ask Loki about what he knew about Bragi and Idunna.

"Your love with Loki will change and grow, just like every other love. Do not worry, just follow your heart. Let it guide you." Idunna smiled, reaching up to pick up one of the apples.

"Just like this tree I take care of, and just like the Yggdrasill tree that the Nons take care of, love must be nurtured and defended by everything that attacks it. You will understand with time, Sigyn, for now, all that we tell you are things from two old gods that have had their prime." Idunna smiled, breaking the apple in half and giving the other half to Bragi.

Sigyn watched in amazement as the tiredness that she had seen slowly disappeared, leaving the two looking as youthful as when she had first seen them.

"You should get going, Sigyn, it is almost time for dinner." Bragi smiled at her.

Sigyn hadn't realized that it had darken until Bragi mentioned dinner. She quickly stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"Will you two be coming to diner?" She asked them, but the two shared a look and shook their heads.

"Not today, you go ahead." they chorused causing Sigyn to giggle.

She nodded and rushed back to the halls.

"She has a beautiful name, doesn't she darling?" Idunna turned and smiled to Bragi.

"Do you wish me to make you a song about her?" Bragi asked her, already plucking at his guitar.

"I would like that." Idunna breathed, leaning back and allowing for Bragi's voice to wash over her.

…

….

….

…..

I find the story of the apples to be fascinating, the connection between apples and the way it was used around the world brings to mind just when did the story originate and how did it spread to the others, making it such a prominent story in the myths.  
>The apple tree and Idunna are definitely awesome, and I am being bias because of my focus on the classical myths, in which apples are definitely seen in a number of stories<p> 


	7. Panic over the Apples Much?

Title: Panic over the Apples Much?  
>Rating: R<br>Summary: The Gods are growing old? Idunna is gone? Loki must save the day…has to.  
>…..<p>

It was two days after having met Idunna and Bragi, that it happened.

Sigyn had been staring out of the balcony, finding herself becoming bored. She wasn't used to doing nothing. Back in Alfheim, she had to take care of disputes and anything that the elves brought up to her. Alfheim was indeed a place of sunshine and happiness, since it was Freyr's realm, but it also had its number of troubles. They weren't major, but they helped pass the day away. Not only that, but she had to take inventory and send messages and keep Freyr updated when he wasn't around.

It was definitely a job that she was starting to miss. Not doing anything was getting to her and she was feeling that she was gaining weight.

The truth was that the more she watched Sif and Freyja and the other goddesses, the less adequate she felt at being Loki's wife.  
>She was sure that Angrboda was a beauty, and a woman that could easily light Loki's fire.<p>

She, on the other hand, was Sigyn, the one who looked like a little girl still and did not have the body that the other goddesses did.  
>Had she been any other goddess, Sigyn would blush at the fact that she was thinking about sex. She was raised by the Vanir, and the elves, and they were happy to embrace their sexuality and their bodies.<p>

Sigyn was not knew to such activities and the more time passed around everyone, she couldn't help but start to feel insecure about her abilities as a woman.

It was still hard to believe that she was thinking about doing such things with Loki, they weren't married yet and she wasn't sure what she felt for him.

She cared for him, he treated her right, and it wouldn't be the first time that she would find pleasure with someone she did not love, but with Loki….it felt different.

She was going to be his wife, and that suddenly changed things.

Everything was going to be different.

Just as her thoughts became even more depressing there was the sound of a horn resounding across the halls. She knew that type of horn, it was a horn that let people know something was amiss. She immediately scrambled out of her room, her long legs giving her an advantage from the others.

She reached the edge of the garden, where she had met Bragi and Idunna two days ago.  
>The tree was dying, it was drying up. lot of the apples had fallen to the ground and were rotting.<p>

Bragi was agitated, hand running through his hair and she could see the tense shoulders, hands curled into fists.

She realized that Idunna was gone, she must have been kidnapped, that was the only way….she wouldn't willingly leave her place by the apple tree…..or would she?

Sigyn shook her head and looked around as the other gods and goddesses crowded around.

"You know that Loki must be behind this!" cried out one of the gods that Sigyn hadn't met, but he had been pointed out to her…it was Heimdall. She couldn't help but glare at him, because deep in her heart, she was sure that Loki was behind this, but she did not like the way that the other had said it.

"Where is Loki?" the gods and goddesses began muttering around them.

Sigyn didn't say anything, instead she walked over and placed a hand on Bragi's shoulder.

"He'll get her back, he has always been good at fixing whatever he breaks." Sigyn muttered, causing Bragi to smile weakly at her.  
>Thor strode in, dragging Loki to where the dying tree stood.<p>

"What did you do, Loki?" Thor asked, voice laced with grimness.

Sigyn was in an instant at Loki's side, hand on his arm to show her support. Loki smiled weakly down at her, before looking back at Thor.

"I found myself with the only escape being to give Idunna to Thiazi," Loki sighed, watching as Thor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What did you to him that caused for that to be the only escape?" Thor asked, just as Odin and Hoder walked into the circle.

"We were going to share an Ox, but Thiazi decided to take more than what we thought a fair share." Odin spoke up causing the others to turn and look at the new comers. They quickly bowed to Odin.

"I wasn't happy with that and attacked him, and being an eagle he picked me up and dragged me away." Loki shrugged, ending the story that Odin had started.

The gods and goddesses looked at each other and began arguing, until Thor raised his hand to silence them.

"Loki, you will have to bring Idunna back, or you know what will happen to you, don't you?" Thor stated, eyes locked with Loki's, and Loki did know what awaited him if he could not bring Idunna back.

Sigyn squeezed tightly unto Loki's arm, fearful for his safety. Loki placed a hand over hers and squeezed back.

"Of course, just make sure you are all ready by the edge of the wall and I'll bring him there, with Idunna safe and sound." Loki stated, grinning his usual cocky grin.

"You heard him, let us get ready and meet by the edge of the wall." Thor called out, herding the gods and goddesses away.  
>Sigyn turned to look at Loki and sighed.<p>

"Do you know what you are doing, Loki?" she asked, worried for him, Loki just patted her hand.

"I'll be fine darling, you'll see, just as long as your sister lets me borrow her eagle suit." Loki wrinkled his nose at the thought of having to wear such a disguise.

Sigyn smiled and shook her head, before speaking up, "she will let you borrow it, I'll make sure of it."  
>Loki grinned and raised her hand up to his lips, "what would I do without you, sweet Sigyn?"<p>

Sigyn flushed, before pulling away.

"Meet me by the entrance of the garden, I'll bring you Freyja's suit." Sigyn muttered, before rushing back into the halls.

Loki sighed and watched Sigyn go. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have Sigyn be involved with him. the more he got to know her, the more he grew fond of her, and the more he realized that he wasn't sure he could place her in danger and despair, as only his wife would know.

Angrboda could attest to the hardships they faced as a family, Sigyn….he wasn't sure he could live with knowing that he would make her miserable by tying her to him.

He was also sure that he couldn't let her go now, not now that he knew so much about her, that her smile made him feel light.

He shook his head. It was no time to think such things, he had to hurry and get Idunna back…yes, he had to stop thinking such things….

* * *

><p>"Freyja, could you please let Loki borrow your suit?" Sigyn immediately asked the moment she walked into Freyja's room. Freyja was getting ready to head out with the valkyries and was surprised by Sigyn's request.<p>

Freyja looked at Sigyn with a frown before shaking her head.

"I do not want him wearing my suit."

"Please, I'll wash it until it is squeaky clean once he is done with it. If you don't, he won't be able to get Idunna back!" Sigyn pleaded, reaching over to grasp Freyja's hands. Freyja looked at Sigyn, hard….before realizing that it was done….that Sigyn and Loki were one, that by denying Loki something, she was denying Sigyn…her sister, something…. If Loki were to be punished, Sigyn would be punished along with him….

"Fine, but I better get it back the way it is." Freyja sighed, causing Sigyn to squeal in happiness and hug her, placing a wet kiss on Freyja's lips, before rushing out with the suit in her hands.

Freyja sighed and shook her head, wondering just why did her sister had to be taken away from them so soon….she had been so much fun in the parties and she had been so quick to learn the tricks of the Vanir and love. She couldn't wait to hear about Sigyn and Loki's wedding night, because she was proud to say that Sigyn was a great lover, she and Freyr could attest to that. She laughed and grabbed her lance, before meeting the valkyries outside of her room.

Well, she might not have her sister but the valkyries were always fun to play with, especially when her brother joined them, Freyja mused.

* * *

><p>Sigyn was quick to reach Loki, presenting him the suit.<p>

"She agreed?" Loki raised an eyebrow, taking up the suit.

"Of course she did, now be careful." Sigyn muttered, watching Loki get ready.

"I'll be right back, do not worry." Loki muttered, leaning down and placing a kiss on Sigyn's forehead, before taking off to the skies.

Sigyn sighed and watched him fly away, how he tell her not to worry? She knew this was just the beginning of her worries over his safety.

* * *

><p>Sigyn rushed out after Freyja, only to have her and Freyr stop her.<p>

"Stay here, wait for Loki to return with Idunna." Freyr muttered, causing Sigyn to hesitate, wanting to protest, but she also wanted to wait for Loki.  
>She finally nodded and stayed put, watching the others ride off to the wall.<p>

"Loki will be back, he always is." Sif muttered, placing a hand on Sigyn's arm. Sigyn wanted to rudely shake the hand off, but she knew better and just nodded, before walking back to the apple tree.

"They'll be back soon, Bragi." Sigyn muttered, reaching over to hug Bragi, hoping to comfort him as much as she could. She trusted Loki to come back with Idunna….

She couldn't do anything but hope for the best, and hope that Loki would hurry up and get back soon.

* * *

><p>Loki flew up over the trees, making his way to where Thiazi lived. He could see Idunna in the garden, but no sign of Thiazi.<p>

Loki grinned and flew down to where Idunna was, causing her to glare at him, before sighing.

"Took you long enough to come for me, Loki, son of Laufey."

Loki just shrugged in his eagle form, before asking her with his eyes to trust him and relax.

"That is unlikely to happen Loki, just do what you need to do to get us back." Idunna grumbled, before founding herself changing shape.

Loki had turned her into a nut and immediately picked her up in one of his claws.  
>It was time to get back home, hopefully before Thiazi caught him, because he was sure that it wouldn't bode well for him if Thiazi caught him. He flapped his wings and rushed back to Asgard, knowing very well that the flapping he heard behind him was Thiazi, chasing him.<p>

Idunna in her nut shell watched as Thiazi slowly gained up on them. She couldn't do anything but silently cheer Loki forward. She could, with her magic, make out the wall of Asgard up ahead. Once passing that, they were safe, they just had to make it.

Make it they did, the moment that Loki passed the wall, the others burned wood in order to bring Thiazi down.

Loki flew over to the apple tree, gently putting Idunna down on the ground and turning her back to herself. Idunna sighed in relief, before smacking Loki but then she hugged him and thanked him for brining her back home.

Bragi was quick to run into the garden and pull her into her arms. Sigyn follow slowly behind Bragi, going over to help Loki take the suit off.

"Your sister has an awful scent, it is way too sweet." Loki muttered, handing the suit back to Sigyn with a grin.

"I know. I am glad you are back, safe." Sigyn stated, hugging Loki tightly, making him laugh.

"If this is how you are going to greet me every time I get back from a trip, I think I could get used to it." Loki chuckled, causing Sigyn to pull back and lightly hit him on the arm with a pout.

"Well don't," she huffed, before smiling and glancing over at Idunna and Bragi.

"They are back together, as it should be." She stated, before walking back to the halls. Loki glanced at Idunna and Bragi, before following after Sigyn.

"You should rest, Loki. The flight must have taken a lot out of you." Sigyn gently admonished the other, who just shrugged it off.

"I am fine, Sigyn," but he could feel himself tiring out as he walked along with her.

"I know you are tired, come, let us get you to bed." Sigyn smiled, tugging Loki over to the room that was given to him in Asgard. It was a room he rarely used, but it came in handy at times like these, thought Sigyn.

"There you are!" Thor was suddenly there, smacking Loki on the back, cheering him for having brought Idunna back. Sigyn was amused as she watched

Loki try to get Thor to go away, but Thor was not getting the hint.

"I need to go wash this, good night Loki, Thor." Sigyn excused herself, smiling softly at the two of them, before walking down the hall to her room.

Meanwhile, Loki was shaking his head as he entered his room, Thor following after him. He really couldn't believe that Thor was his best friend, how had that happened? He mused.

...

...

I decided to write this part into this chain of little stories because it seems to be a well known myth, and I felt that it needed to be here


	8. Skadi: Anger and Hate

Title: Skadi: Anger and Hate  
>Rating: R<br>Summary: Skadi comes for revenge, Sigyn takes a stand.

* * *

><p>Sigyn had gotten the suit all cleaned and it seemed like everything was back to normal.<p>

The Gods and Goddesses were back to partying and having such feasts. Loki was his mischievous self, easily forgiven again, like he always was.

Idunna and Bragi were together again, as if they had never been separated at all.

Sigyn honestly thought that the whole Thiazi deal was done and over with, but she had been wrong.

It was a normal day, when she came…..Skadi.

Sigyn had been working on creating a crown of daisies as Loki animatedly retold one of his adventures. It had something to do with Odin wanting to go fishing and Hoder forgetting to get the bait, and Loki ending up having to be the bait. Sigyn couldn't help but laugh at the luck that the three had, for something always seemed to go wrong for the three of them. It almost made her want to go along in one of their trips, except for the fact that even though some were amusing, many led to trouble as well.

There was a tremble emminating from the wall, something big was coming towards them. The both quickly stood up, Loki holding Sigyn behind him as they made their way to the wall.

Odin was on Sleipner, waiting for who ever was coming to make their presence known. Thor was not present at the moment, having had to go to Midgar in order to help with some storms that had been brewing and that could hurt a number of villages on the north coast of Norway.

Sigyn kept close to Loki as they waited for the group to come to them, and it was then that Sigyn saw her.  
>Sigyn was sure that she had never hated anyone, but for some reason, something about the woman walking towards them….something made Sigyn feel hostile and angry.<p>

The way she walked, it was strong and smug, and her eyes were blazing with fire.

"I am Skadi, daughter of Thiazi." she introduced her self, her voice like a fire and ice at the same time, making Sigyn shudder at the anger and hate in her tone.

It made sense that she was here to avenge her father. She felt Loki tense in front of her, but he said nothing and just glanced at Odin.  
>Odin was silent, before finally responding.<p>

"I apologize for your loss Skadi, daughter of Thiazi, but as you know, we were just rescuing one of our own. We do not wish to start a war with you." Odin stated, voice clearly patient, revealing none of his emotions.

"Too late now." Skadi snarled, the soldiers behind her getting ready to fight.

"What would you wish from us?" Odin asked, leveling his gaze with Skadi's. Skadi frowned and stared at him, before glancing around at the others. Sigyn felt her gaze pass over her, and it made her huddle closer to Loki's back.

"I want a husband," Skadi muttered, having glanced at Baldr, "and I want to be made laugh." She dared, having never laughed before she was sure that they wouldn't be able to make her laugh. Nothing could.

"So be it, but in order to chose a husband, you will only be able to see their feet." Odin stated, calling all the men to come forward and have their feet bare.

Skadi was affronted but Odin explained, "the man who have the cleanest feet, is the one who will take care of you the best, for he will show you the same care he shows his feet."

Skadi agreed with the explanation and allowed herself to be blindfolded.  
>Sigyn wasn't sure if she was worried that she would chose Loki, though she doubted that Loki would have the best feet out there, but she also did not wish to have Baldr deal with her. She did not know Baldr, but she was sure that no one deserved to be stuck with Skadi.<p>

Sigyn had almost gone into shock when she heard the news, when she saw it with her own eyes, that it was her father who had been chosen. Her father was made the husband of Skadi. Sigyn saw Skadi look at Njord, saw the disgust and the dislike, the disappointment of having to wed Njord.

Sigyn felt angry that such a woman would come and look at her father that way. Anyone would be lucky to have her father as a husband, there was no man better than her father. How dare this Jotun, Skadi, come and act better than her father?

She made her way over to Njord and stood next to him. Skadi looked over at her and Sigyn just looked back, not backing down. Before Skadi could say anything else, Odin called her attention. Sigyn barely heard Odin make the announcement, of having Thiazi's eyes be placed in the sky, forever to be honored.

Sigyn felt her hand being squeezed and she looked up to look into her father's eyes. He patted her hand to let her know that things would be alright.  
>Everyone was suddenly rushing about, getting the banquet ready, making sure the ceremony was ready, and that the bride and groom were dressed properly.<p>

Sigyn wanted to scream and order everyone to stop, that her father did not deserve such punishment. But she knew that she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted.

"Come, sister, we must get ready." Freyja muttered, tugging Sigyn back to their rooms.

Sigyn looked around, trying to look for Loki, only to see him talking to Odin. Their eyes locked and he waved at her with a soft smile. She could tell that he was planning something, something that would make Skadi laugh, though Skadi did not deserve to laugh. Skadi did not deserve to be made laugh especially not by Loki.

* * *

><p>"Sister, you have to calm down." Freyja sighed, applying the last minute details on Sigyn's hair.<p>

"Calm down? Calm down? Knowing that father will have to marry that….that…..thing!" Sigyn snarled, while Freyja just backed up and allowed her to rant.

"I cannot believe they would allow someone like HER! Be with our father!" Sigyn went on. Freyja shook her head and glanced at herself in the mirror.

"She is a Jotun, just like Loki, sister." Freyja pointed out, causing Sigyn to turn around and glare at her. For the first time, Freyja felt anger directed at her from her sister.

"Loki is nothing like her. She loves torture and hurting others, Loki does not. He does what he thinks is just, she….she is horrible." Sigyn hissed, making it quite clear to Freyja that Sigyn would not have anyone insult Loki in her presence.

"Of course, sister, let us go and get this over with." Freyja muttered, trying to move on from the topic and have Sigyn stop glaring at her so intensely.

* * *

><p>Sigyn was like a stone, watching the proceedings, shooting glares at Skadi whenever she could, trying her best to show her displeasure of everything.<p>

Of course, she was beginning to get a hold of herself. She was relaxing, admitting to herself that there was nothing she could do, and that Skadi was not worth anything. That was until she saw the commotion in the center of the hall, and she got curious. She heard the bleating of the goats and wondered just what was going on. She stood up and made her way to the center of the circle, to see Loki, tied to the goats, standing in front of Skadi, ready to make her laugh.

Skadi was looking at Loki, appraisaingly, much to Sigyn's annoyance.

The moment that Sigyn realized what was going on, was the moment that the goats were made to move, causing Loki to yelp and in pain, land upon

Skadi's lap. Sigyn felt herself freeze, for it took a couple of moments for her to process what she had just seen.  
>The others were laughing and Skadi was the loudest one, but no one was coming up to help Loki.<br>Sigyn immediately snapped out of her stupor and rushed forward to Loki's side. She kneeled next to him and saw the pain in his emerald eyes.

"The little mouse has come to heal the Jotun?" Skadi asked, still trying to control her laughter.

"You have no room to speak, Jotun." Sigyn hissed back, eyes flashing dangerously.

"What will an Aesir do to me?" Skadi sneered, tensing up, getting ready for a fight. Sigyn was not going to let Skadi get away with harming her loved ones.

"I am not an Aesir, Jotun and you do not want to know what I would do to you." Sigyn snarled back, standing up to her full height.  
>Surprise flash in Skadi's eyes, before she stood up as well, not towering over Sigyn as she would have had Sigyn being an Aesir.<p>

"A half-breed Jotun, you think you can take a full Jotun, cub?" Skadi sneered.

The whole had gotten silent as they watched the two glare at each other, ready to fight.

"I know I can." Sigyn snarled, causing Skadi to finally snap and reach forward for her.

Sigyn was ready for her, arms going up to block Skadi's attack, but before either could reach their target, Loki was up and in the middle of the two, keeping them apart.

Njord rushed over and pulled Sigyn away. The rest of the Gods and Goddesses began crying out.  
>Sigyn and Skadi fought against their restraints as they glared at each other, screaming at each other angrily.<p>

Loki quickly, even in pain, took Sigyn by the arm and led her to her room.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed once they were finally in her room. He immediately remembered his pain and sat down on her bed.

"I was thinking that that….hag….deserved to be taken down a notch! She can't come in and treat my family they way she is treating them! I won't let her belittle my father or my husband." Sigyn huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Loki glared back at her for being stubborn, before wincing as the pain shot up his spine. It was at that moment that Sigyn remembered what Loki had done.

"Oh Loki! Are you alright? I am so sorry!" Sigyn immediately rushed forward to kneel in front of him.

"Nothing too bad, I'll be fine." Loki winced, grinding his teeth at the pain.  
>Sigyn sighed and rushed to her fill a basin with cold water, before going back to kneel in front of Loki and place a wet towel over his lap.<p>

"I am sorry, I allowed my anger to get the better of me. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Sigyn sighed, gently helping to numb the pain.  
>Loki sighed in relief because the cold towel definitely helped with the pain.<p>

"Do not be, It was hot to see you react in such a way." Loki grinned through the pain, causing Sigyn to just shake her head, fondly.

"Still, I could have ruined the truce with my big mouth…..especially after what you had to do to make her laugh." Sigyn began to feel guilty but Loki was having none of it.

"Don't feel guilty, you stood up for what you believed in and for what you love. That is the right thing to do, Sigyn. Just, be more careful because I couldn't bare to see you hurt." Loki muttered, gently caressing her cheek.

Sigyn flushed before ducking her head down.  
>A cough broke up the scene.<p>

"Well, sister, the valkyries have ordered for you to have training with them. they feel that after making such an enemy, you must be ready." Freyja grinned, leaning against the door way.

"Not quite sure Sigyn should be learning to-" Loki cried out when Sigyn pressed down too hard. He glared at her but she glared back at him.

"I think training a little bit with the valkyries would serve me well." Sigyn said, ignoring the glare that Loki sent her way.

"I don't like her, Loki, I won't act like I do. If she tries anything, I will be ready." Sigyn muttered darkly, causing Loki to just stare at her for a few minutes, before sighing.

"So be it, just be careful." Loki told her, deciding that there was no way of changing her mind.  
>Sigyn just smiled sweetly at him and it made him wonder just what he was getting into with her.<p>

As he watched her gently help him to his room and to bed, he realized that he didn't care that she was turning out to be a hassle….because he found himself looking forward to everything she could bring him…..

Sigyn smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before leaving him alone in his room.  
>He was looking forward to learning more about her and spending more time with her…..<p>

…

….

…..

Skadi is strong and powerful, a force to be reckon with.  
>I do not like her, but I do not hate her either….it is a dislike of some sort that I have for her.<br>I feel she is an interesting figure, and that her feelings of revenge and love of her father and for her father, are something that could be deeper looked into.


	9. Valkyries: Wisdom in Control

Title: Valkyries: Wisdom in Control  
>Rating: R<br>Summary: Sigyn is ready to train and defend herself and her loved ones  
>…..<p>

Freyja crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched Sigyn pace back and forth.

"Come on, they won't kill you!" Freyja sighed exasperated, since she had been trying to drag Sigyn to the barracks for some training, but Sigyn was freaking out. It seemed her anger and adrenaline from the other night had left her. Of course, Freyja was sure that she knew how to get Sigyn worked up again.

"You know, I saw Father and Skadi walking in the gardens earlier today, I think they are getting along marvelously." Freyja watched as Sigyn stopped pacing and her whole body tensed. She looked up at Freyja, eyes swirling with anger.

"Let's not keep the valkyries waiting." Sigyn muttered, slipping past Freyja to storm to the barracks.  
>Freyja just followed at a leisure space behind her, still amused that Sigyn would get so worked up. it was the first time that she had seen her sister react in such a way towards anyone. Usually she was more like Freyr and loved laughing and sharing love and rainbows. The two got along because of that.<p>

She was into love, but she was more focused on the passionate side of emotions. She was proud that her sister was showing such passion over something, it made Freyja realized that Sigyn was growing up.

It made her feel old all of the sudden.  
>The moment she got to the training field, Sigyn was already being dragged into the center of a circle, dressed up in a short light green tunic, with black leggings.<p>

Freyja whistled at her, before taking a seat to watch how Sigyn fared.

Sigyn was nervous, because these were the valkyries. They were warriors, she was not.

She shuffled nervously in front of Frida, who was going to teach her first the basic movements, that she had to practice every morning and every night until they were made second nature.

She watched as Frida went into the motions and Sigyn realized that….well, she might had bitten more than she could chew. She looked around and saw that the Valkyries were watching her like she was already a warrior. That made her feel a bit more confident about herself.

She quickly picked up the simple defense and offense techniques. By the end of the day, she was rushing forward, blocking up, down, kicks, and learning to fall down.

It had been a good day…..painful….and Sigyn knew she was going to be beyond sore and in pain tomorrow, but for once, she felt proud of herself.

* * *

><p>Loki sat back and watched as Sigyn picked up her sword again after having it knocked from her hand. Loki had to admit that Sigyn was learning quickly. She wasn't overly aggressive like the valkyries, for she wasn't born to shed blood. However, she was quick to defend and try to immobilize the other person.<p>

Loki could see that the valkyries were excited with her progress, and probably would love to recruit her to join them permanently.  
>Except, Sigyn had already told Loki that she didn't want to be a valkery, she just wanted to be able to take care of herself. Loki agreed with that, it made him feel a bit better and he trusted her to know what she was doing. Well, as much as he knew what he was doing most of the time at least, he mused.<p>

Sigyn whirled around and with a move of her wrist, had made Frida's sword fly. Loki clapped to announce Sigyn that he was there, and it was also the sign that the training was done for the day. Sigyn thanked her friends, before rushing over to Loki, throwing her arms around him in greeting.

Loki felt himself relax into the embrace, finding himself enjoying the feel of her body against his. It was the first time that he had really seen her wear such tight clothing, revealing the perfect body that no one knew Sigyn had. Loki suddenly felt possessive, and hoped that no one else would find out that Sigyn was indeed a woman, with the body to prove it.

"Come, Loki," Sigyn said, pulling him along. Loki looked back over at the valkyries and Freyja, who were giving him knowing looks. He shot them a glare, before going back to paying attention solely to Sigyn.

* * *

><p>Sigyn had broken the news to the warriors, that she would not join them, but that she would still train with them if they would permit it. They of course threatened her with harm if she did not show up to train with them!<p>

It was then that Freyja came up to help her with one important lesson.

"Odin, he s known for giving warriors the power….of the berserker. It is a most feared but also welcomed gift in a battlefield. It comes in handy at moments but it can also bring pain. It is for this reason, that you have to learn to control your emotions." Freyja said, sitting down right at the center of the arena.

"You have to know yourself, know your anger, your fears, and be able to control them. You have to think straight, and not let emotions rule you. You have to survive and keep your head straight in order to help your sister or brother," Freyja explained further as Sigyn sat down in front of her.

"It is not about not feeling, but about wielding those emotions to help you. You must learn to use that anger to make you stronger, not to let it cloud your head. A battle is about strength, but it is also about intelligence and being smart. You need of both to win, not just in battle but in life. You already know this Sigyn."

* * *

><p>Sigyn slipped next to Tyr, having taken longer in her bath than she expected.<p>

She had met Tyr while she had been training with the valkyries, for he was seen as the God of War. It seemed that he share a type of power over the battlefield with Odin, the all father. Sigyn had been definitely intimidated when he had been there, but he had been fun. Yes, he expected a lot of his warriors, but he knew to reward them as well. Besides, he was serious but with a dark sense of humor. He was also willing to do things that others wouldn't unless they had to do with Skadi. She was the one thing they definitely bonded over, their dislike for her.

"Have I missed anything?" Sigyn asked Tyr as she sipped at her drink.

"Nothing interesting, just the same old boring banquet. Thor should be here any minute, that should make things interesting!" Tyr grinned wolfishly, waving his good hand over to the doors, which Sif kept glancing to.

"Will he be returning with Loki?" Sigyn asked, having not seen Loki for a few days now.

"Probably, since I think they went out to see Utgard-Loki." Tyr mused, popping some grapes into his mouth.

"You do know that if you start choking I will not give you mouth to mouth, right? I'll let Skadi do that." Sigyn smirked, causing Tyr to laugh and shake his head.

"that is my worst nightmare!" he said in between his laughter, while Sigyn laughed along with him.  
>She stopped laughing when she noticed the lost limb of his. She had heard the story about the event, but she had always been curious. There was so many rumors going around about it. She was never sure what the actual story behind it was. Except, she felt horrible asking Tyr about it, how did one ask?<p>

Besides, was it really worth it knowing? Why did she want to know in the end?

Of course, Tyr noticed her looking at his lost hand and chuckled.  
>"You are curious about the lost hand, eh?"<p>

Sigyn flushed embarrassed at having been caught staring.

"Well, what is there to tell? Everyone is a coward, and only I dare to look at the wolf in the eye and bind him." Tyr cackled, eyes flashing with pride.  
>"Talking about wolves, Fenrir misses you Tyr."<p>

Tyr turnned around and smirked at Loki.

"Loki! I must have to make my rounds over to visit him then! Is he getting along with Garm?" Tyr inquired, since last time he heard Fenrir and Garm had gotten into a fight, which led for Fenrir to be allowed more freedom to move about.

"Well, Hel has been keeping them in check, though you'd be happy to know that Fenrir has been defending your honor admirably!" Loki boasted, proud of his son.

"That Garm is going to end up the death of me, isn't he? At least I know I have Fenrir on my side, after all, he does have my hand….or was that Garm?" Tyr and Loki laughed, while Sigyn just watched the two amused.

Except, she couldn't help but wonder about Loki's family….  
>She was getting married to a family man….and she knew they were most important to Loki…..<p>

She couldn't help but worry about how she would be seen by them…..when would she be introduced? Would she ever be?

...

...

I love the valkyries; they are the first characters I ever heard of about in Norse mythology.  
>The idea of women warriors always hit that feminist in me and made me happy.<br>However, there are more to them than just female warriors, like every character in the myths.  
>I would definitely like for someone to explain the wolves in Norse mythology, because they confuse me. It is for that confusion that I write about Fenrir and Garm as separate, and therefore, I apologize to those who know and understand Norse mythology.<br>If you want more Sigyn, don't forget to check out faithful_sigyn at livejournal!


	10. What About the Family?

Title: What About the Family?  
>Rating: R<br>Summary: She accepted even knowing that he had another family.

* * *

><p>Sigyn sat on one of the swings by the lake, eyes glued to the lake, but she wasn't really looking at it. Instead, her mind was thinking about Loki and his family. She couldn't help but be worried over it.<p>

"Sigyn?" Loki stopped next her, though she hadn't heard him making his way over to her.  
>She squeaked and almost fell back of the swing, if only for her reflexes she had been training that kept her hands firmly on the ropes of the swing.<p>

"Loki!" She huffed, having regained her breath.  
>"I though valkyries were ready for anything!" Loki teased her, but she just rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.<p>

"to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked instead, causing him to chuckled and sit next to her on the other swing.

"Does a husband need a reason to spend time with his wife?" Loki asked, avoiding the question like he always did.

"When that husband is you, then yes." she retorted while Loki mock glared at her, before becoming serious.

"I have spoken with Angrboda." he muttered, glancing up at the sky.  
>Sigyn tensed and she wondered if there was a way of tensing up even more than it was possible.<p>

"She wants to meet you."

Sigyn realized that yes, there was a way of tensing more than it was possible, because it had just happened to her. Was she allowed to have a heart attack? Was it possible for them to have such a thing happen to them? or was that just something that mortals had happened? Because Sigyn was sure that maybe she also had some mortal blood in her, since she was sure something was happening to her heart.

"I….what…alright." Sigyn was having trouble with words and Loki couldn't help but laugh, causing Sigyn to turn a dark shade of red.

"When will I meet her?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
>"Do not worry, she won't kill you. I think with all of your training you have become a good match for her." Loki winked at her, causing Sigyn to pale at the idea of having to fight Angrboda.<p>

"I am kidding, I am sure it won't come to such things. She is not as horrible as people make her seem." Loki smiled softly, eyes losing its focus and Sigyn knew that he was thinking about Angrboda. It made her feel just a tiny bit better, because Angrboda must be a worthy woman, if she held Loki's heart.

Sigyn felt a bit of jealousy, because she could never compare to someone like Angrboda. The more time she spent with Loki, the more she wished that Loki would look at her with the same love.

Sigyn knew that she should stop herself for falling even deeper for Loki, because he was just completing something to help his brother. This was a marriage of convenience. Yes, they were friends, they got along, and their marriage will thankfully be a nice one….but it wouldn't be the same as he had with Angrboda….and, Sigyn had to admit that she was beginning to wish that their relationship was that, a relationship….not just a friendship.

She shook her head, deciding to stop thinking about such things. It would be better if she ignored those thoughts and just focused on what she had now.  
>"When will I be meeting her?" sigyn asked again, having regained her composure.<br>Loki looked at her with a frown, before sighing.

"We leave tomorrow, early morning." Loki smiled weakly, before standing up and walking away.

Sigyn didn't have it in her to call out to him to ask him to stop, to ask him if he was alright. Honestly, she really wasn't up to talking or interacting with anyone.

She slowly stood up and made her way back to her room. She had to pack some things, she wondered if she should take gifts for Loki's family….  
>Would they accept it? Would they think she was trying to buy them?<p>

Sigyn rummaged through her drawers as she prepared her bag for tomorrow.

"Sister, are you alright?"

Sigyn hadn't realized that Freyr had entered her room. She didn't turn around to look at him, she just tighten her hold on the dress she had in her hands.

Freyr walked over and wrapped his arms around her, and that did it. Sigyn turned around and hugged him back, quiet tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm scared of meeting his family. I'm scared of what they'll say and of what they'll think of me. I'm scared that I'll want what they have, only to know that I'll never have such a thing with him…."

Freyr listened to her and rubbed her back, trying his best to offer the only comfort he could.

"Do not worry, little star, you are stronger than this. Just be yourself, you've made it this far, don't change now, eh?" Freyr looked down and smiled at Sigyn, calling her by the nickname he had given her when she had been younger. It made Sigyn smiled.

"I love you Freyr." Sigyn muttered, closing her eyes and hugging him tighter.

"I love you too little star." Freyr responded, resting his head on top of hers.

"You've survived worst, little star, remember that. You are worth every single thing, never doubt it. Remember, that if you wish to back out from the marriage, you have us behind you in whatever you wish." Freyr stated strongly, looking her in the eyes to make sure she knew he was serious.

Sigyn smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."  
>Freyja burst in, grinning maniacally, eyes blazing with fire.<p>

"I am here to help get your stuff ready for tomorrow, and to get you ready for tomorrow!" She stated, causing the other two to share a look before bursting into laughter.

"What? Don't laugh, you'll thank me later, you'll see." Freyja smirked, going over to rummage through the bag that Sigyn had already started putting things in.

"What is this? Nope, you must take all the clothes I've given you and the valkyris as well!" Freyja stated, throwing all the clothes out, only to replaced them with all the clothes that Sigyn was already dreading having to wear.

"Really Freyja, is that necessary?" Freyr asked amused, while Freyja snorted and shot him a glare.

"Of course! Sigyn is strong, she won't show it if she hides behind the big clothes. She needs to hold onto the courage and strength she has, and this is the only way." Freyja stated, turning to look at Sigyn with her hands on her hips. Sigyn smiled and hugged Freyja.

"Thank you sister." she muttered, causing Freyja to relax and hug her back.

"Nothing to thank me for," Freyja muttered back.

…..  
>Sigyn was ready, her long hair was up in a ponytail braid. She wore green leggings with a light blue knee length tunic. The belt around her waist was one that the valkeryes had given her, it was a beautiful red dragon scale belt. It really had been impressive, and Freyja had forced her to wear it.<p>

Sigyn really had to learn how to say no to her sister at times, right? In the end, Sigyn had to admit that she didn't say no, because she really did want to wear the clothes that Freyja gave her, she just felt so unworthy of them, that she needed a push. Because it was early, Freyja allowed her to wear her cloak for warmth after all, she knew that Sigyn would have to take the cloak off sooner or later, and her masterpiece would be fully appreciated, Freyja thought with a smirk.

Sigyn bid her family farewell, and rushed to meet Loki at one of the back entrance in the gardens. She heeled boots didn't make a sound because of the leather placed at the bottom, in order for the valkeryes to make sneak attacks.

It made Sigyn wondered if the valkeryes wore the heeled boots after Freyja came to Asgard, because it was something that she would have come up with and she was sure that the Valkyries wouldn't really care about their shoes when in battle.

"Ready to go?" Loki asked, offering her his hand when she came into view. She nodded and took the offered hand.

She was ready as she would ever be, that was for sure.

...

...

Loki had more than one family, and I wonder if Sigyn came first or later? I presumed she came later, because Angrboda and Loki's kids became the great monsters of the myths, while Sigyn's children were killed at a young age, which is even more depressing….  
>Either way, those two families knew about each other!<p> 


	11. Angrboda: Chased by Wolves

Title: Angrboda: Both Chased by Wolves  
>Rating: R<br>Summary: Angrobda has lived a tough life, but she is not evil, and she just wants the best for her family.  
>…..<p>

Sigyn had taken off her cloak hours ago, having reached a point where she couldn't take the heat anymore.

She was really beginning to think that maybe she had gone without the leggings, because they were becoming uncomfortable a bit.

Loki kept glancing at her, and she was sure that she looked like a mess, it really wasn't her fault. She blamed the heat.  
>She knew her face was flushed, and that her hair was becoming messy.<p>

Loki, of course, was not thinking that she looked like a mess, on the contrary, Loki couldn't help but think how alluring Sigyn looked. Her face was red and she was panting for breath, and every time she would lick her dry lips, Loki couldn't help but wonder just what the Vanir had taught her to do with that tongue.

He then berated himself for thinking such things about Sigyn, who trusted him.  
>Sigyn didn't know how alluring she was, Loki knew this.<p>

He wanted to tell her how wrong she was….that it had become harder and harder to not think about her long legs wrapped around his waist….  
>Loki glanced away from Sigyn and tried to focus on the road again. He sighed in relief when he caught sight of his house.<p>

"We are pretty much here, the house is right over there." He pointed to Sigyn, who stopped right next to him to glance where he was pointing.

Suddenly, Sigyn was beginning to get nervous again. It wasn't as bad as earlier, because after all that walking and the heat, Sigyn was sure that all she wanted was a place to rest and some water. She would deal with the problems of meeting Loki's wife later when she had rested.

Loki quickly rushed the last couple of meters to get home, while Sigyn rushed after him, once again, thankful that she had long legs so it wasn't too much of a hassle to catch up to him.

* * *

><p>"Angrboda!" Loki called out as he walked into the house.<p>

Sigyn followed hesitantly behind him.

The house was a nice size, big enough for the family but small enough to be cozy and warm. She could see a number of paintings on the walls, portraits of the family.

It was a home, a true home. Sigyn couldn't help but smile as she looked around.

"Loki, how many times do I have to tell you to not shout at me." Angrboda came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.  
>Sigyn stared at her and Angrboda stared back at her.<p>

Sigyn had been right, Angrboda was beautiful. She had piercing gray eyes, with auburn hair made into two braids and thick lips. Her hands were strong and

Sigyn could tell that Angrboda loved working. They reminded her of the hands of the valkeryes, knowledagebla of war. She wore a navy blue tunic, over dark green leggings. She was down to earth, and didn't wear lavish things like the others back home.

It was different, but nice.

"Hello, I am Sigyn, adopted daughter of Njord." She stepped up and introduced herself, offering her hand for Angrboda to shake.  
>Angrboda looked at her, up and down before looking at her in the eyes, before shaking her hand.<p>

"Angrboda, of the Iron Woods and wife of Loki."

Sigyn was relieved that Angrboda had yet to show anger at her being there.

"Come, I have just finished cooking something. I am sure you two are famished after your traveling." Angrboda went out, making her way back to the kitchen.  
>"I hope you made my favorite!" Loki grinned, following Angroboda.<p>

Sigyn stood there for a bit, wondering just what it was that she was doing there, before following after the two.

"I made some roasted boar, after all, the best for our guest. It is not every day we have someone of such distinction in our home." Angrboda huffed, while Sigyn flushed.

"I am not of distinction at all! I'm just…." Sigyn wasn't quite sure how to end her sentence.

"My husband has told me a lot about you. I believe you are someone of distinction." Angrboda cut her off, turning back to get the food ready.

"Let me help you," Sigyn said, heading over ready to help Angrboda who just shot her a glare.

"You are my guest and you will do no such a thing. Sit over there. I can handle this just fine." Angrboda huffed, causing Sigyn to wince and go back to her place by the table. She glanced at Loki who just shrugged.

"Darling, will the kids be making it?" Loki asked, while Angrboda made her way over with some plates.

"They will be here tomorrow." she responded, bringing the remainder of the food over to the table.

"Thank you for having me here." Sigyn said, smiling hesitantly at Angrboda, who just snorted.

"You will become the wife of my husband, I do not think it was much of a choice." she responded curtly, causing Sigyn to flinch and focus back on her food.  
>Loki sighed because he just knew that this was going to happen. Angrboda was tough, she had to be, it was what made her who she was, and Loki loved her for it.<p>

But Sigyn wasn't tough and she wasn't cut out to be in the Iron Woods.

"Loki, would you please excuse us?" Angroboda turned to Loki with an expectant look, who just shot Sigyn an apologetic look, before walking out of the kitchen.

Sigyn shifted nervously, knowing that this was going to happen. She wasn't expect it to happen so soon after she had arrived.

"I don't like beating around the bush, now tell me, why did you decide to marry Loki?" Angrboda asked her.

"I was for the good of the Vanir and the Aesir, and I am afraid of living the rest of my alive alone. I figured that I would take this and marry someone, even if it wasn't a perfect marriage. I am a half breed, and as such, I figured that this would be best deal I would get concerning marriage." Sigyn responded sincerely.

Angrboda looked at her and tilted her head to the side.

"What did you think when you found out it was to my husband you were given to?" angrboda asked her but Sigyn just shrugged.

"I knew all along that it would be to Loki." Sigyn responded.

"You still accepted?"

"Yes, I am a Vanir, we don't judge Loki for who he is. We don't hate on the Jotun, you know this. Besides, I knew nothing of Loki, why would I refuse when all I knew were rumors of people, who couldn't ever understand him for who he was and really is." Sigyn stated determinedly, this caused Angrboda to nod.

"What do you expect from him, from us?" Angrboda asked next.

"I don't know, actually, but all I want is to be accepted for who I am." Sigyn sighed while Angrboda just looked at her. Sigyn wasn't sure what she was looking for.

"Who are you?" Angrboda asked her next.

"I am Sigyn, half Aesir, half Jotun, soon to be wife of Loki, adopted daughter of Njord, honorary Vanir, and honorary Valkery." Sigyn stated proudly causing Angrobda to laugh.

"Good. Loki, come back and finish eating before the food gets cold and I better not hear you whine about it!" Angrboda yelled to Loki, who calmly made his way back to eat.

"Have my women finished talking?"

"We are not your women." the two snapped, much to their surprised, at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled softly at each other.  
>Loki laughed and shook his head.<p>

"I believe you two are going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p>Sigyn sighed and glanced up at the sky, watching the moon run its course.<p>

"The wolf that chases her, he is as much caged as the moon." Angrboda stated, stepping to stand next to her.

Sigyn glanced at her, before glancing back at the moon, with a frown. She hadn't thought about that, after all, the wolves are always chasing them….without stop…..why would they do that?

"Why do they chase them?" Sigyn asked her, causing Angrboda to sigh.

"I do not know, those wolves have been chasing them since the beginning of time, after all, the moment our world was created was the same moment the end was written." Angrboda stated, voice soft as she also looked up at the moon.

"Angrboda?" Sigyn turned to fully look at Angrboda.

"You love him, I can tell." Angrboda turned to look at her.

They both stood right in front of each other, eyes locked.

"I do not know what love is, but I think that yes, I may be falling in love with him." Sigyn responded, causing Angrboda to smirk.

"The same is happening to him." she went on, causing Sigyn to shake her head vigorously.

"No! that is not true, he loves you. you and his kids are his world." Sigyn stated firmly.  
>Angrboda looked at her surprised, before shaking her head and smiling in amusement.<p>

"Yes, we are. I do not deny that, just like him and our children are mine. However, you have to learn and understand, that love and our hearts, are big and they can wrap around many…..when I met Loki, it took him some time before I allowed myself to admit that I loved him, that I had given up myself to him, and that he had the power to hurt me so easily…..but just like I realized that, so did he….we understand each other." Angrboda sighed, shoulders relaxed and a loving smile on her lips.

Sigyn couldn't help by smile happily, because hearing Angrboda talk about her love for Loki, it made her heart light. She was happy that Loki had that, that he had somewhere he could go where he wasn't judged and seen in a dark light.

"I'm glad he has a family that loves him, because he deserves it." Sigyn smiled causing Angrboda to look at her before offering her, her hand.

"Come, let me show you something."

Sigyn didn't hesitate to take the offered hand. She looked around at the darkness that was clinging to the trees, wondering where she was being taken to.

At a clearing, they stopped and Sigyn was about to ask her why when she heard the growling and snarling around her. She quickly looked around to see the clearing being overrun with wolves. Sigyn looked at Angrboda and glared, but she just smirked and stepped back, leaving Sigyn to remain in the center by herself.

Sigyn looked at the wolves, but it wasn't the first time she had faced a pack of wolves. They were the major reason for her scars.

"If you can't understand the wolves, then you won't ever understand us."

After Angrboda had said that, the wolves lunged at Sigyn. Sigyn didn't panic, instead she quickly removed the belt around her waist and used it as a whip.

Sigyn didn't want to hurt the wolves; it wasn't in her to do such a thing. She just had to immobilize them.

She found herself on her back, but she just reached up and tied the belt around the mouth of one of the wolves, before kneeing the wolf and pushing it away. Sigyn didn't bat and eyelash at the scratches, instead she used the tears to help her make strips from her clothes. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, and just many gashes she had on her body, but by the end she had tied up most of the wolves and Angrboda had called off the rest.

Sigyn gasped for breath as she stood there, tunic barely hanging on to her body and she sighed because her body had new scars. Honestly, she couldn't believe her luck.

"You were not lying when you said you were an honorary valkery, good. Also, you've been attacked by wolves before." Angrboda walked over and pointed at the old scars on Sigyn's body.  
>"When I was little, I ran away from home and ended up in a forest. I almost died if it wasn't for Freyr, my brother, who came to my rescue." Sigyn curtly replied moving away from Angrboda.<p>

"You did not kill them, when you could." Angrboda stated, when she saw Sigyn take a knife from her boot and cut more strips to wrap around her wounds.

"You told them to attack me, they were not at fault. Besides, it is part of their nature, I do not judge or hate them for that. I dare not to cut their life short just to save mine." Sigyn stated, slipping her knife back into her boot.

"Now, you know that the wolf is as caged as anyone. We all are, but we decide who we live our imprisonment with and how we deal with it. He will need you and you will need him. Now I will tell you something I hardly ever say, but follow your heart. I did, and I was blessed with the family I have. You do the same and don't regret it. Come, let us go back, Loki will be waiting for us." Angrboda muttered, turning around and walking back to the house.

Sigyn pursed her lips together before following along. Just like Angrboda said, Loki was outside watching the stars and waiting for them. He had known what would happen that night. Sigyn sighed with fatigue, really not in the mood for any more talking and tests and god knows what else the things that were happening to her were considered.

"That was faster than expected." Loki said, looking at the two, worried etched on his face when he saw Sigyn's state.

"She is strong and every much worthy of controlling our wild natures. She passed with flying colors." Angrboda smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm going to go take a shower and sleep and please don't wake me up for anything." Sigyn hissed, passing by them and storming to her room.  
>Angrboda chuckled amused with Sigyn's antics.<p>

Loki sighed and shook his head, but the amused smile was in his eyes.

"You did good Loki, she is perfect for our family. She has things to learn but also to teach us all." Angrboda turned to Loki, who smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thank you for not killing her."Loki muttered against her neck, making Angrboda shudder.

"I could not do such a thing, she is too strong to fall easily at my hands and because you love her."

"I-"

"Sh, come, let us go to bed. You will realize it soon enough." Angrboda smiled softly at him, leading him to their room.

"I love you." Loki muttered, trying to argue with her that he loved Sigyn but Angrboda knew that he was really arguing with himself.

"Everyone knows that Loki. You will always love us, that won't change, but you are allowed to love more than one person. Don't run from love, Loki."  
>Angrboda smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to Loki's lips.<p>

"Thank you for being with me." Loki muttered against her lips, before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

There was no more talking the remainder of the night.

…

…  
>….<p>

…..

…..

I like Angrboda, if I didn't love Sigyn so much, I would take Angrboda as my favorite.  
>She is a tough cookie, and she gave us the three better characters, Hel, Midgar Serpent, and Fenrir of the myths. I like her, and I don't think it is fair to her and to Loki, and to Sigyn, to dislike her and for her to be seen as the lover only.<br>There is more to Angrboda, and she needs as much respect as Sigyn, for they both have their own stories to struggle with.  
>I would make a community for her as well, except for the fact that the sigyn one is slow enough as it is….oh well….<p> 


	12. Hel,Fenrir, Jormungandr: Growing Family

Title: Hel, Fenrir, Jormungandr: A Growing Family  
>Rating: R<br>warnings: not edited  
>Summary: They are called monsters, and they do not deny it, but nothing is stronger for them than family<p>

* * *

><p>Sigyn groaned and turned over what she expect to be her soft bed, only to find herself turning and hitting a rock.<br>She immediately stood up and looked around, realizing that she was not in the room, but in a cave. She had a bad feeling about this. She quickly stood up and dusted her night gown. Great, she was being seeing in her night gown which was really short and really low with straps. Couldn't they have kidnapped her at some other time when she had clothes on. was this another test? Because she was getting really tired of those.

"Hello." she heard a cold voice behind her, causing her to freeze in place, before slowly turning around.  
>Lights suddenly brighten the cave, causing her to realize that she was in a throne room.<br>"Sigyn, adopted daughter of Njord, welcome to my home."

"Hel, daughter of Loki and Angrboda." Sigyn muttered, surprised to find herself there, in front of her.  
>"You are to marry my father." hel stated, raising from her seat. Sigyn could see half of her body pale under the light, while the other half was always in shadows, it seemed to suck up the light.<p>

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard you are his princess." Sigyn smiled tensely, unsure of what to expect from Hel.  
>"Of course, my father is the best. I saw what my mother did. Your body has scars." Hel stated, stepping down the stairs and making her way over to Sigyn.<p>

"Why am I here?" Sigyn asked, standing her ground, even though she really wanted to step back and away from Hel.

"I have your parents, do you wish to meet them?" Hel asked her, causing Sigyn to freeze and almost stop breathing.

"My….my…parents?" Sigyn choked up on the word. Hel just tilted her head to the side and watched her with cold eyes.  
>"Yes, your parents. Do you not wish to see them?" she asked again but Sigyn was having trouble trying to understand what was happening. She could meet her parents, her family….she could know who she was….<br>But….her family….Sigyn remembered Njord, Freyr and Freyja, and now she had Loki to add to her memories of a family. She had her family.

It had been thousands of years, she had grown up. Nothing she could learn would change how she is treated and how she lived her life.

"No, that is fine. I do not need the past hindering my future, besides, I have my parents and a family already." Sigyn smiled proud of herself.  
>Hel pursed her lips before turning around and turning back to her throne.<p>

"Do you think that your family could only be one group?" Hel asked, voice just as cold as always.  
>"Yes, family is only one group, except as you meet new people they join that group and become family, and family grows and grows. I do not want to see my parents because they are family, I know this, I might know who they are, but I do not need to, to love them as my parents who gave me birth and gave me the chance to live, but they are dead and resting. I have to move forward." Sigyn replied, hands on her hips.<p>

Hel sat back down and looked at her, before nodding.

"So be it, your family has already grown and will keep growing by the end. Now, he is waiting for you down this hall. He wishes to meet you and he will be surprised that you made it that far." Hel smiled a dark smile that made Sigyn feel a bit confused and uncomfortable, but she just waved and walked down the tunnel.

Hel back on her seat sighed and allowed her smile to change to a soft one. Sigyn had passed her mother's test and had passed her own test, now, she had to face Fenrir. Hel was sure that Fenrir would be easily won, because Sigyn had that air around her.

It would be Midgar Serpents, the oldest of them, that would prove harder to win.  
>Hel wished her luck, because she really was good for them, and they would be good for her. Loki needed someone in Asgard and Sigyn, she needed a bigger family that would accept her. Yes, Hel wished her luck.<p>

* * *

><p>Sigyn wondered who it was that was waiting for her. it was either Fenrir or the huge serpent that Sigyn was actually quite excited to meet, because she heard all the times that Thor tried attacking him. it was amusing stories and Sigyn wanted to hear Jormungandr's side of the story.<p>

A growl stopped her, reminded her she was in Nilfheim and that she had to be careful.  
>Sigyn turned the corner and was faced with huge snapping jaws. She quickly took a step back, eyes wide as she watched the wolf snarl and struggle against his chains.<p>

"Which wolf are you?" Sigyn asked, unsure if this was Garm or Fenrir. It looked too crazy and too haggard to be Fenrir, so it had to be Garm.  
>"Which one do you think, little one?" the wolf sneered, eyes flashing red.<p>

"I don't care which one it is, I am not little!" Sigyn snapped, standing up straight and glaring at the wolf in front of her.  
>"Really? Don't make me laugh." the wolf quipped but Sigyn just smirked.<br>"Tyr taught me what I know, you remember him don't' you?" Sigyn challenged, causing the wolf to struggle even harder with the chains.

"Shut up Garm and leave her alone, she is here to see me. Besides, you heard her, you don't want to bring Tyr down here do you?" came the sultry voice from another corner. Sigyn watched as the figure came forward and into the light. It was a huge wolf, with dark fur and blazing violet eyes, with a smirk that caused his fangs to protrude.

"Fenrir, take the bitch from here then." Garm hissed and Sigyn had it up to here with the horrible wolf.  
>"No wonder you were chained up you horrible, stupid, good for nothing wolf, you call me a bitch one more time and I swear I will not miss next time." Sigyn snarled, taking out a small knife from the garter on her left leg and throwing it to land millimeters from Garm's tail. This caused Garm to jump and for Fenrir to laugh.<p>

"Not only will she aim closer but I will not be stopped from killing you, Garm. You respect her, am I understood?" Fenrir hissed, crouching low, fur and ears standing up. Garm glared at the two, before turning around and laying down, ignoring the two.  
>"Come, Sigyn, this way." Fenrir turned to Sigyn and led her down the tunnel, away from Garm.<p>

"Your sister allows you to roam the halls then?" Sigyn asked him.  
>"This is the only tunnel I'm allowed to be in, there are charms to keep me in this tunnel and not escape unless given permission." Fenrir shrugged, stopping at a lit up place, that looked well lived.<p>

"This is where I stay, away from Garm who I really can't wait until he dies for some reason or other. Hel loves teasing him and I think Garm has a crush on her." Fenrir shuddered, before plopping down on his side.  
>"So tell me, Sigyn, you were attacked by wolves, what three times now?" Fenrir rested his head on his paws, staring intently at Sigyn.<p>

"You are a beautiful creature Fenrir, it saddens me that because of your aggressiveness and size, you would have to be caged here." Sigyn sighed, reaching over to rub Fenrir's snout. Fenrir was surprised by what she said, before closing his eyes.

"It is not that bad, All Father Odin allows us time to visit the family a lot. There are times when the madness takes over me, but I am usually able to keep away from it. The others don't understand us, do they?" Fenrir sighed, opening his eyes and looking into Sigyn's.

"We are different, it is hard for them." Sigyn shrugged but Fenrir growled.  
>"but they don't even try."<br>Sigyn nodded sadly, before the two fell into silence.

"Father is strong but he needs to be loved. We have our tempers, and are impulsive. We sometimes don't think everything through, and we sometimes hurt without meaning to, sometimes we hurt and we mean to…we are random and varied….." Fenrir explained.

"I know, I am half Jotun and Aesir, I am not the most calm person either, as you can tell with Garm." Sigyn laughed merrily causing Fenrir to bark in laughter.  
>"You seem to be good for us, and us for you. We all come in a pack, Sigyn. The moment you say yes, we become your family and yours to protect, just like we will protect you." Fenrir stated, staring into her eyes so she could know this was serious.<p>

"I know, I won't refuse any of you." sigyn stated, before the tunnel shook.

"You say that now, but you have yet to meet him. Follow down this tunnel and he will be your last to charm." Fenrir snorted, standing up and gently pushing Sigyn down with his snout.  
>Sigyn wanted to say something else, but the tunnel was suddenly dimmer and Fenrir was nowhere to be found. Honestly, she wanted to take Fenrir home. he was agreeable when he was not having one of his episodes.<p>

* * *

><p>Quietly, she made her way down the tunnel, that suddenly opened up into a huge underground lake. She watched the dark waters, wondering of the mysterious that the waters held. In a sudden motion, Jormungandr rose up from the water, causing Sigyn to splutter as she was suddenly soaked. Thank god her night gown was not white and instead it was green.<p>

"So you passed through Hel, she is the baby, always willing to led things slide for father. Fenrir, when not in his madness is also quite easy to please. I am not." the snake hissed, tongue darting out. Sigyn was angry at being soaked but she also had so much to ask him.

"One, it is not nice to soak people, two, I have so many questions to ask! Thor always talks about how he tries to hunt you and obviously, he isn't the brightest Aesir so he doesn't succeed, but I want to hear your side of the story! I'm sure you have more and probably more amusing concerning Thor and his many tries!" Sigyn gushed forgetting that she was soaked and freaking cold.

Jormungandr moved back, surprised at having Sigyn asked him that and be so excited to see him.  
>"Are you not afraid of me?" he asked her, bending down to be right in front of her.<br>"No, you are the snake, the symbol of eternity and forever." Sigyn stated simply, causing him to frown, before sighing.  
>"You are half Aesir and half Jotun." he stated, moving back and sinking lower into the water to better see Sigyn.<p>

"Yes." Sigyn nodded.  
>"You didn't want to see your parents."<br>"I don't have to see them to love them." Sigyn responded.

"Fenrir, a wolf, you showed fondness and Garm, you showed hostility."  
>"Fenrir did nothing to me, a wolf or not, he was born with a destiny and a future. Garm, I just defended myself." Sigyn shrugged.<br>Jormungandr laughed darkly, before pulling back up and looking down at her.

"They were easy, but I am not." he hissed, before lashing his tail out of the water and pulling Sigyn into the lake.  
>Sigyn gasped as she fell into the freezing water. She flailed around in the water, feeling Jormungandr swimming around her, causing a current and making it hard for her to rush up to the surface. She looked around in the darkness, feeling the air begin to leave her.<p>

She then remembered what Freyja had told her about patience.  
>She closed her eyes and instead of frantic movements, she forced herself to move her arms and legs in order to push up towards the surface. She hadn't lived this long to drown right now. She was also not sure exactly what it was she was being tested for…..<p>

Her head was beginning to feel light and her lungs were about to burst, when she finally pushed out to the surface, gasping for air. She made her way over to the edge when she felt something wrap around her. She was pulled up from the water, her body squished by the muscles of Jormungandr 's body.

"You made it to the surface, I am impressed." he muttered, glaring down at her.  
>Sigyn just glared back, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Suddenly, her body began to softly glow and the water on her body turned into ice. Jormungandr hissed as the ice turned into spikes and sunk into his skin. He released her and roared, but Sigyn just landed on the ground on a crouch, eyes still glowing the softest shade of blue.<p>

"You were able to call upon both Jotun and Aesir blood." he said in awe, watching the powerful magic come from the mixture of her double blood lines.

"Freyja taught the Aesir the magic of the Vanir, I was raised by the Vanir. I have always had the ability to call upon the energy in both my blood lines to do magic, I just don't like using it. Besides, Njord taught me the magic concerning water." Sigyn stated, slowly standing up from the crouch.  
>Jormungandr smirked and nodded.<p>

"You did good against the three of us. Amazing really, we are the three monsters of Yggdrasill." came the cold voice from the entrance of the tunnel.

Sigyn turned around and was surprised to see Hel and Fenrir both there, at the entrance.  
>"We thought you were done for but you surprised us." fenrir grinned, wagging his tail happily.<br>"Indeed, it seems that you are worthy for our father." Jormungandr hissed, slithering over to where his siblings stood.

"I am glad, but next time, maybe we could have not done this and just talked?" Sigyn sighed, placing her hands on her hips. The three just laughed and shook their heads.

"We don't talk. It is time to wake up." Hel said, before the darkness took over Sigyn.

* * *

><p>She gasped and sat up from the bed. She looked around and realized that she was back in her bed.<br>She was still tired but the knock on the door made it known that she had to get up. She grumbled and slipped into a violet dress, that was v-cut and had slits on the side of the skirt that showed her legs.

She made her way down the stairs and glared at the family sitting around the table.  
>"I am starting to regret this." She grumbled under her breath as she sat down at the table with the others.<br>Hel raised an eyebrow, before looking over at her two siblings. Fenrir was in human form, but she knew it was him by the playful violet eyes staring at her. Jormungandr was the other one, with his chocolate eyes, staring into hers. She just glared at them, still tired from last night.

"Now now, darling, you are usually a morning person." Loki teased her, emerald eyes shining brightly having already heard the events of last night.  
>"Don't you darling me, I am tired, your wife attacked me with wolves, your kids almost killed me, and I've been woken up before I was fully rested. This is not about being a morning person!" Sigyn snarled angrily, causing the whole table to silence and just stared at her in surprised.<p>

Sigyn looked at them, before sighing.  
>"I apologize for my outburst, that was rude of me after you have left me stay here." Sigyn quickly apologized but the others shook their heads.<p>

"You are funny, I like you." Angrboda laughed, shaking her head and serving the food.  
>"We will now have to get ready for the wedding, won't we?" Hel asked, voice still toneless, but not as cold as it had been.<br>"I can't wait!" Fenrir grinned wickedly, fangs flashing.

"Uncle Thor will be so happy to see me." Jormungandr cackled.  
>Sigyn just looked at the laughing family with shock, she wasn't sure she would ever get used to them.<p>

I told you everything would be fine." Loki told her, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.  
>Yes, he had been right, things had ended well in the end. Still, she wasn't sure she would get used to their character.<p>

"Fenrir! Stop slobbering over my eggs!" Hel cried out, pushing the other away from her food.  
>"But Jormungandr took mine!"<p>

"I'm the oldest, I am allowed to."  
>"Kids! I swear!"<br>"We didn't do anything!"

Sigyn couldn't help but laugh.  
>Maybe she would get used to them after all.<p>

…  
>Why did I give her magic? She lived with the Vanir, so she must have learned it! and I like the idea that she knows some magic. Not a lot and she is not a sorceress but she knows enough to defend herself. Also, not sure if they could actually drown, I assume so, because usually it is only seen that the Waters Gods live in the ocean and only the messengers go to them but of course this is only from my knowledge of classical mythology...<br>…..I apologize…I will try to write more though not sure how good the chapters will be…..sigh….enjoy!


End file.
